Adivinando el pasado
by Sowelu
Summary: Quiere adivinar el pasado, tratando de encontrar algún sentimiento hacia ellos. Se lleva un dedo hacia la sien tratando de extraer con esa acción algo de su memoria humana. Regalo para rosa chocolate. Alice/Jasper


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SMeyer.

Este es un regalo para rosa chocolate... Wendy... con muchisimo cariño... un beso SOWELU

Gracias a Charlone por el beteo...

* * *

"**Adivinando el pasado"**

Sus piernitas cuelgan de un costado del grueso pilar, suavemente tallado en piedra con rosetones propios de la época, y de vez en cuando su pie da un suave golpe y pequeños trozos de evidencia del paso del tiempo se desprenden de las paredes, tan solo para correr con las suaves corrientes de aire que surcan el lugar. Las nubes describen a su paso un día gris.

Quiere adivinar el pasado, tratando de encontrar algún sentimiento hacia ellos. Pero su mente sigue en blanco. 'Cosa extraña', piensa. Se lleva un dedo hacia la sien tratando de extraer con esa acción algo de su memoria _humana_.

Es imposible.

Alice, quien siempre ha mantenido una sonrisa, una respuesta positiva para la familia Cullen, hoy tan solo fija la vista en la lejanía. Y Jasper, quien la observa desde la distancia, podría jurar que frágiles lágrimas artificiales vagan por su rostro. Tantos años han pasado que no le extraña que su corazón humano y desmadejado ya ni le duela, que su mente volátil no los tenga presentes. Aunque en su pecho hay algo extraño.

Y confunde.

Vuelve a respirar por décima vez consecutiva. Infla su pecho perceptiblemente, tan solo por la costumbre y quizás también por la extraña sensación de verse rodeada de la que alguna vez fue su familia; mientras su mirada regresa a la lápida que se extiende en el viejo cementerio de Biloxi: dos nombres. Tan solo eso. Y junto a ellos, un montículo más pequeño de piedra con otra lápida apenas salida que lee "Mary Alice Brandon". La observa hasta que está segura de que con la intensidad de su mirada solo conseguirá desgastarla aún más.

Quizás si se concentrase lograría algo bueno. Quizás su mente sabría porque murió para ellos.

—¿Por qué crees que me abandonaron en ese lugar? —Pregunta casi inconscientemente. Sin embargo, Jasper le escucha aún desde la distancia. Ha estado atento, sin moverse, los dos días que ella ha estado en ese lugar. Solo viendo, sonriendo y volviendo a poner su rostro cabizbajo. Hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

Siente su mano apoyarse sobre su hombro, sabe que la distancia se ha acortado porque su esencia la cautiva cuando, de un salto, su sombra más alargada y tosca, se posa a un lado de la suya. No hay sol, pero no hace falta para que ella la note.

Se recarga en el hombro de él, como si fuera un fuerte roble en el cual apoyarse. Han enlazado sus manos, porque él no tiene que adivinarle el pensamiento, sabe como confortarla, cómo y cuándo estar con ella. Quizás algunos dirían que es gracias al don y la increíble sensibilidad que tiene para detectar sus sentimientos, pero quizás también hayan tenido tiempo de sobra para que él conozca cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de los significados de sus palabras. Para demostrárselo, con su mano fría, toma la suya firmemente, reforzando el amor que siente por ella.

El tiempo transcurre, ambos callados, aunque la pregunta sigue en el aire. Bajan del pilar, descansan sus pies en el suave césped y miran la tumba de cerca. Las flores marchitas en un descolorido florero dan la bienvenida, y la familia Brandon descansa en paz. Se ha enterado de que tuvo una hermana, 'Cinthya', y cree que le hubiera gustado conocerla. Jasper le toma más fuerte la mano. Y un suave silbido se escucha, la respuesta está dada.

—Tuvieron miedo, solo eso —Los ojos mortificados de su esposo le regresan la mirada oscura—. No te supieron valorar —Alice lo observa como si en muchos meses no lo hubiera tenido frente a ella. Acerca su mano hasta su rostro y la pasa sobre sus ojeras, mientras sus dedos trazan alrededor de sus ojos la sed.

Su expresión cambia, porque no está sola y sabe que las memorias humanas son frágiles, que el presente es potente y que ya encontró lo que buscaba. Suavemente deposita un beso en su mejilla, Jasper sonríe y la tira de la mano tan rápido que ambos se convierten en un fuerte borrón al pasar junto a los árboles de la vereda.

Alguien se acerca.

Una mujer con rostro fino e intenso cabello oscuro se detiene a metros de donde estaban parados minutos antes. Con la mano temblorosa cambia las flores marchitas por un ramo nuevo y el viento mece sus cabellos. Puede llorar.

Alice se percata de que aunque Jasper se haga el fuerte, justo ahora tener una humana tan frágil a escasos metros es muy tentador. Su cuerpo se tensa, pero soporta principalmente por ella. Alice voltea el rostro y sus ojos brillan.

—Es tiempo de irnos a casa… con nuestra familia.


End file.
